dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Countryballs: The Animated Series
Countryballs: The Animated Series, more commonly known as Countryballs, is an American-Canadian-El Kadsreian satricial animated series that first aired on September 29, 2016. It is created by Canadian animator Mark Thronfon and Todd Kaufman, Italian-El Kadsreian creator Pasi Peure when American animator Chris Savino and Mala M. took the occupation. Canadian animation studio Atomic Cartoons led the production of the series, which was broadcast initially on El TV Kadsre Animation. Due to the international nature of the series, it has attracted attention and efforts from people of other nationalities over the past years. Countryballs is based on the Internet meme of the same name, in which countries of Earth are shown to be comical personas and communicate using imperfect English (excluding Anglophone countries or personas). As with the countryball comics, the series tends to poke fun at various aspects of countries such as historical events and leadership. This has the potential to lead to criticism from the audience, as seen in several cases since the first airing in 2016. Countryballs has been applauded by some notable viewers, while others expressed dismay. The satricial approach to sensitive topics has been one of the most debated subjects regarding the series. Development and production The first countryball comics were created in 2009, and within a few years, it had become a well-known meme to Internet users. Canadian animator Bob Davies, employed in Canadian animation studio Atomic Cartoons, planned for an animated countryball series in early 2013. While Davies is not the first person to suggest the development of a series based on countryballs, he was the first to receive approval of such a series. Atomic Cartoons approved of the proposal, but initially, it failed to locate a company to which the series will be produced for. Davies had pitched the idea to the El TV Kadsre Television Network, which accepted the series proposal contrary to Jones's beliefs. Development of Countryballs commenced in March 2011. Intending for the series to cover topics of other nations, El TV Kadsre Animation gathered producers of non-El Kadsreian backgrounds so as to achieve the intention. The series is assembled mostly in studios that are located in El Kadsre City. English is used as the lingua franca for all involved characters, although non-Anglophone personas are to speak broken English as consistent with the countryball comics. The idea to provide each persona with a different font (for subtitles) was developed months before the first airing. Due to several setbacks such as financial problems, the development, and airing of Countryballs were postponed several times. Following the delays, the series continued in smoother production and it was the first broadcast on international aired on September 29, 2016. As expected by Jones and involved companies, Countryballs garnered both acclaim and condemnation. In 2017, Chris Savino left the show due to his sexual assault allegations, and Sung Gim took his role. The newer episodes feature musical segments and other more "creative" additions to the show. Characters and voice actors Within Countryballs, the personas have a tendency to refer to each other using "countryball" such as "El Kadsreball" for example, but sometimes such naming is reserved for the audience and viewers. Some of the personas also take their forms as non-spherical shapes such as cubes, and some countryballs of historical origins may make an appearance. The representation of provinces, states, subnational territories, supranational organizations, etc. are seen in the series. It is important to note that while some such representations appear in the logos of Countryballs, they do not truly show up in the series (an example being USAball) Some English voice actors were actors from the MyStreet, Technic Heroes, and Bionicle franchise, voice actors for Canadian, American and El Kadsreian, while some are YouTubers. There are no Nuclear Islands countryballs. The list English version voice actors of Countryballs: The Animated Series. * Bryce Papenbrook as 1ball * Travis Willingham as 2ball * James Williams as 3ball * Stan Lewis as 4ball * Kirk Jonhson as 5ball * Kira Buckland as 7ball * Lee Eddy as 8ball * Grey Griffin as Alandball * Jamie Marchi as Alaskaball * Michael Jones as Albaniaball * Destiny Eatmon as Albertaball * Smith Kennedy as Alexoniaball * Mary Jenalay as Afghanistanball * Steven Yuen as Algeriaball * Lance Stewart as Antarcticaball * Rick Jones as Argentinaball, Cataloniaball, Jewish Autonomous Oblastcube, and Palestineball * Lisa Norton as ASEANball * Darran Norris as Austriaball * Bradley Gareth as Australiaball * Colin Brice Herrera as Azaraball * Todd Haberkorn as Azerbaijanball * Jyang Xingwong as Bahrainball * Bree Hearn as Bangladeshball * Fard Aleh Muhammad as Barokiapyramid * Aisha Phoebe Ayari as Belarusball * Chris Nielsen as Belgiumball * Kelly Sanchez as Bosniaball * Presbitero Mahi as Brazilball * Deven Elliott as British Columbiaball * Dee Bradley Baker as Bulgariaball * Flash Olajumoke as Bermudatriangle * Ian Andrew Hecox as Californiaball * Samuel Vincent as Canadaball * Matt Hill as Chileball * SNO-Cone as Chinaball * Megan Fahlenbock as Christmas Islandball * Michael Potok as Commonwealthball * Ben Schwartz as Cook Islandsball * Lauren Tom as Crimeaball * Matthew Fredrick as Croatiaball * Sendi Kisivoka as Crootchistanball * Logan Leaks as Cubentonicube * Zhong Ma as Cubaball and Hokushiball * Sean Chiplock as Cyprusball * Sophia De Leo as Cyrumulandball * Keith Sliverstein as Czechiaball * Lee Tockar as Denmarkball * Eddy Unrah as Dominicaball * Evan Fong as Dominican Republicball * Jesse Ridgway as Egyptball * Andy Wilson as El Kadsreball * Josh Keaton as Englandball * Erin Fitzgerald as Estonian SSRball * Stephanie Anne Mills as EUball * Robo Gravy as Faore Islandsball * Cristnia Vee as Falklandsball * Wendee Lee as Fijiball * Ian Sinclair as Finlandball * Flora Balzano as Franceball * Terrence Scammell as Germanyball and Noobian Unionball * Cree Summer as Ghanaball * Pearce Joza as Gibaraltarball * Kathleen Barr as Greeceball * Adam Montoya as Greenlandball * Venus Olajumoke as Guernesyball and Kenyaball * Krystal Meadows as Guamball * Nelisa Ponina as Harmoniaball * Corbin Berger as Hawaiiball and Seahausrawr * Fred Valzia as Helvmarkball * Ben Diskin as Hong Kongball * Michael Jones as Hungaryball * Joel McDonald as Icelandball * Jordan Maron as Indiaball * Brian Geyman as Indonesiaball * Rodger Bumpass as Iranball * Tony Sampson as Iraqball * Yoshi Sudarso as ISISball * Świętopełk Wrzesiński as Irelandball, El Kadsreian Antarcticaball, and Polandball * Neil Crone as Isle of Manball * Yaseen Hussein as Israelcube * Marcel Casey as Italyball * Ed Skudder as Jamaicaball * Bryn McAuley as Japanball * Greg Cipes as Jerseyball * Sara Camacho as Jetaniaball * Matthew Mackay as Jordanball * Adam Arama Arbuthnott as Kosovoball * Jaeda Lily Miller as Kuboiaball * Laura Faverty as Kuwaitball * Doron Bell as Latviaball * Sarah Anne Williams as Libyaball * Julie Lemieux as Liechtensteinball * Lyon Smith as Lithuaniaball * Richard Ian Cox as Luxembourgball * Jennifer Hale as Macedoniaball * Logan Paul as Madagascarball * Denise Oliver as Mahriball * Akira Yamaguchi as Macauball * Samantha Ireland as Malaysiaball * Joey Graceffa as Maliball * Mala M. as Maltaball * Caitlin Danielle as Manitobaball * Bart Batchelor as Mexicoball * Patrick M. Seymour as Maoriball * Rachael Messer as Micronesiaball * Zihan Wang as Minecraftiaball * Michelle Marie as Miss Australiaball * Kimlinh Tran as Miss Canadaball * Ayzere Niyazova as Miss El Kadsreball and Taugaranball * Jayde Smith as Miss New Zealandball * Skye Green as Miss UKball * Jessica Bravura as Miss USAball * Andrea Libman as Moldovaball * Rob Paulsen as Monacoball * Bree Hearn as Montenegroball * Thomas Sanders as Moroccoball * Nicola Foti as Mozambiqueball * Lizzy Hofe as NATOball * Lauren Lipson as Nepalrawr * Sergio Di Zio as Netherlandsball * Ryan Andrew Seewald as Newfoundlandball * Michael Fordham as New Brunswickball * Jedidiah Cudby as New Zealandball * Susan Roman as Nigeriaball * Kayla Edwards as Niueball * Jermey Shada as Northern Irelandball * Perry Gray as North El Kadsreball * Drew Sani as North Koreaball * James Edwards as Norwayball * Ausitn Hivley as Nova Scotiaball * Grace Hall as Nunavutball * CubenRocks as Oasinaball, Vertineliaball * Harley Michaels as Omskbird * Matt Haag as Omanball * Alejandro Saab as Ontarioball * Amanda Kay as Pakistanball * Binndy Coda as Papua New Guineaball * Izoi Akidah as Peruball * Cristina Pucelli as Piramcaball * John Angelo Sanchez as Philippinesball * Harrison Lu as Portugalball * Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Puerto Changoball, Eukestauziaball, and Estoniaball * Kyo Saeba Moutinho as Puerto Ricoball * Bahri Fadel Al-Khafaji as Qatarball * Jessica DiCicco as Romaniaball * Michael McMloehrne as Republic of Guyball * Captain Drat as Russiaball * Ted Brown as Samonaball * Ynriko Flores as Saudi Arabiaball * Mark Edward Fischbach as Sentanball * Jepson Macías as Serbiaball * Johnny Rose as Scotlandball * Jillian Michaels as Sloveniaball * Terry McGurrin as Slovakiaball * Lindsay Jones as South Africaball * Tomoko Berger as South Koreaball * Mark Camacho as South Sudanball * Christopher Berger as Somaliaball and OhioRawr * Vlasta Vrána as Soviet Unionball * Ellen David as Spainball * Rachel Wilson as Sri Lankaball * Sam A. Webster as Sudanball * Vaughn Nathans as Swedenball * Ben Tuller as Switzerlandball * Boris Hussein as Syriaball * Moeri Obara as Taiwanball * Chrisitan Potenza as Texasball * Tabhita St. Germain as Thailandball * Eric Medina as Tokelauball * Giada Torres Kaufman as Tringapore * Kyle McCarley as Tunisiaball * Grant George as Turkeyball * Wheatley Yrahcaz as UAEball * Corey Burton as UEKNball * John Oliver as UKball and Kazakhbrick * Sonja Ball as UNball and Qingball * Brock Baker as USAball * Craig Simmons as Ukraineball * Pui Fan Lee as Uyghurball * Christopher Von Meyer as Vacatian Cityball and Ikeda Islandsball * Amir Sám Nakhjavani as Venezuelaball and Quebecball * Antanico Matsushita as Vicnoraball * Stacey DePass as Vietnamball * Jill Harris as Virgin Islandsball * Velibor Košar as Vlokozu Unionball * John Alderton as Walesball * Kamia Pere as Yemenball * Eric V. James as YinYangiaball * Gerard Aarens as Yukonball * Austin St. John as Zambiaball * Jess Gibsons as Zimbabweball The series is voice-directed by Christopher Berger and Presbitero Mahi. Episodes Countryballs has several notable episodes that attained their statuses. Three reasons may be attributed as explanations: one, the topics in which they possess; two, the random nature of the episodes; and three, the occasional departure from reality. Global events, national news, and local news are examples that have been used in Countryballs episodes, regardless of the date, while some of the episodes tell stories about the historical events. WW1, WW2, Cold War, Korean War, Vietnam War, US Civil War, Syria Civil War ,and numerous general elections are subjects that made appearances in the series. Their comical portrayal had led to both acclaim and anger among audiences. Random natures are a factor in two kinds of episodes, once in every season for each kind starting from Season 2. The first kind is the "Grand Rounds" episode, which involves randomized conflicts between countries and concludes with a conflict fought by remnants (always superstates). This can lead to countries such as "State of the Vicnora." The second variant is the "Single Stand" episode, in which a countryball possessing extreme combat skills battle against all other countryballs on the quest for global domination. Some of the episodes had differences from what occurred or existed in reality. While anachronistic technologies and equipment are well-known samples, other samples have included historical inaccuracies (either deliberate or unintentional) and implausible proportions, such as expanding a small persona's size to be much greater than those of others. International broadcasters North America South America Europe Asia Africa Oceania Nuclear Islands Others Category:TV shows Category:2016 Category:TV shows featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:El TV Kadsre Animation Category:Fictional TV shows Category:Fictional television series Category:2016 El Kadsreian television series debuts Category:El TV Kadsre programs Category:Countryballs Category:United States Category:Canada Category:United Kingdom Category:El Kadsre Category:Mahri Category:North El Kadsre Category:Sentan Category:Vicnora Category:UltraToons Network Category:Colin Brice Herrera Category:Jedidiah Cudby Category:Vertinelia Category:Oasina Category:TheCuben2006 Channel Category:Brock Baker Category:Ben Gia Tran Category:Hank Jeroem Category:Marcel Casey Category:Andy Wilson Category:El TV Kadsre 3 Category:Tara Strong Category:Susumu Takajima Category:Eliza Quinn Category:Logan Leaks Category:Smith Kennedy Category:Mary Jenalay Category:Jyang Xingwong Category:Kelly Sanchez Category:Deven Elliott Category:Brandon Kane Category:Eric Vincent James Category:Antanico Matsushita Category:Darren Nye Category:Brandom Stringer Category:Nelisa Ponina Category:Pasi Peure Category:Sung Gim Category:Mala M. Category:Rob Paulsen Category:Television shows Category:Fictional television shows Category:Television series Category:Fictional TV series Category:TV series Category:Animated series Category:Fictional animated series Category:2016 animated series Category:Azara Animation Category:2010s Category:United States of America